Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Guardians of the Galaxy)
About These are Issues that tie into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Lea, Daisy, Huey, Dewey and Louie wake up on another planet and eventually join the Guardians of the Galaxy. - Lea and the others begin to gain false memories. Lea thinks that he is a pilot from California, Daisy thinks she was his assistant pilot and Huey, Dewey and Louie think they snuck on their ship during the accident that brought them into space. - Instead of typical boss fight music, music from the film are used, such as "Ooo Child" for The Collector, "Moonage Daydream" by David Bowie when flying in Knowhere and "Come and Get Your Love" when fighting in Morag. Issues (Episodes) Issue 79: Lea, Daisy and the Nephews meet Gamora. Playable Character: Lea Assistant Character: Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gamora Lea, Daisy, Huey, Dewey and Louie wake up on the planet Praxius IX and encounter Nebula in one of the cloud tombs, caught in a barb wire trap. They also meet Gamora whom they team up with to defeat a pack of aliens. Issue 80: The Raccoon and the Tree Playable Character: Lea Assistant Character: Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Rocket Raccoon, Groot Boss: Zade Scraggot Lea, Daisy and the nephews run out of fuel, having to land in a space station called The Hub. There, they meet Rocket Racoon and Groot. Afterwards, they get involved with a heist, for fuel as payment. Issue 81: I’m Star Lord Playable Character: Lea Assistant Character: Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Star-Lord After gaining their own spaceship, with the help of Gamora, Lea and the rest of the gang set course to find their friends, only to crash land in Morag. There, they wander in the temple vault and bump into Peter Quill, AKA Star-Lord. Together, they fight off Korath’s Sakaar soldiers and help Peter to retrieve the Orb. Issue 82: A not so friendly reunion on Xandar ''' Playable Character: Lea Assistant Characters: Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Star-Lord ''Boss: Gamora/Rocket Raccoon/Groot '' Lea, Daisy and the Nephews hitch a ride with Star-lord, after promising them to find their friends, after he cashes in the orb, also if Lea is willing to pay in Units. There, they meet Gamora, Rocket and Groot, again; this time, they are not on friendly terms. Gamora wants the orb while Rocket and Groot want Peter Quill’s bounty. The fight begins when Peter’s headset accidently falls on the ground and Blue Sued’s “Hooked on a Feeling” plays as the battle theme. 'Issue 83: Escape from the Kyln ' Playable Character: Lea Assistant Characters: Daisy, Star-lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot After getting arrested by Rhomann Dey, except for the Nephews who are being looked after by the Nova Corps, Lea, Daisy and Star-Lord must team up with Gamora, Rocket, Groot and, the newly introduced, Drax the Destroyer. They must fight off a pack of Nova Corp soldiers and the mysterious soldiers from before. When Rocket activates the antigravity and you ride the watch tower, Jackson 5’s “I want you back” plays. ' '''Issue 84: Knowhere to hide ' Playable Character: Lea Assistant Characters: Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Star-lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot ''Boss: The Collector '' The dysfunctional team, consisting of Lea, Daisy, the Nephews, Star-lord, Drax, Gamora, Rocket and Groot, set a course for the Celestial Head, Knowhere. There, they encounter the Collector. Lea hears a description of a man named Thanos and is interested, because he remembers seeing someone that resembles him before Sora and the rest of the gang were shot out of Yensid’s castle. While trying to locate the Collector, Lea must talk to captured sentient beings of the Collector, such as Howard the Duck and Cosmos, who all have no definite descriptions of Thanos, only that he is an evil warlord. They also keep warning him to be careful when dealing with the Collector. When they meet the collector at his museum, he is interested in Lea’s keyblade and tries to add him, and thus it, to his collection. Afterwards, Yondu appears to claim what is his. Issue 85: Ronan the Accuser ''' Playable Character: Lea Assistant Characters: Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Star-lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot ''Boss: Nebula/Ronan the Accuser ''' Ronan is about to unleash a full assault on Xandar, but not if Star-lord has a say about this. Lea, Star-Lord and the rest finally form the Guardians of the Galaxy. Before the battle between the team and Ronan, Lea asks about Thanos. Ronan has a message for Lea from Thanos, asking him how long he has been away from his universe. Lea, then, starts gaining false memories of him as a pilot from California who went on a space trip. When you fight Ronan, The Runaway's "Cherrybomb" plays. Quotes Star-Lord: I'm very well known throughout the galaxy! Lea: Oh really? Who are you? Star-lord: The one and only Peter Quill... Star-lord! Lea: Nope. Never heard of you. Star-lord: Oh c'mon! Not again! ''- Lea and Star-Lord in the Guardians of the galaxy Issue